


Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

by MyShipWillNeverSink



Series: Promptober 2018 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShipWillNeverSink/pseuds/MyShipWillNeverSink
Summary: Castiel discovers that open-mic nights aren't ALL bad.





	Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first drabble for Destiel Promptober! It's very short and honestly not great. I'm just getting started, and it's been a while since I've written much of anything.

Castiel stared at the two Benadryl pills in his hand, silently willing them to keep his headache at bay during his shift. He hated working open-mic nights. They were loud and crowded and, to be quite honest, the talent was never actually that good. And they were especially terrible when you’re sick. Once in a blue moon they’d get a magician act, which was always more interesting than the 20 acoustic guitar sets per night. 

Maybe he was being harsh, but the headache said differently. Castiel waited tables and waited for something interesting to happen. 

“Interesting” happened about an hour from closing. Jo, his coworker, poked him in the back with her index finger and almost startled him into dropping the pile of silverware in his arms. 

“Ow! What?”   
Jo smirked. “Look at the front.” 

Castiel had to fight off the urge to roll his eyes. It was another guy with an acoustic guitar. “What, Jo? I have work to do.” 

“Lighten up, buddy. Look at his face! This guy is hella attractive.”

Castiel squinted towards the front again. He _was_ pretty attractive. He had light brown hair and an exquisite jaw line and _Jesus_ , his shirt was sinfully tight. But it didn’t matter. Castiel’s temples started throbbing as soon as he saw him tuning the damn guitar. 

“Pass,” Castiel scoffed, and he took the silverware in his arms towards the back of the room. He could hear the first few chords of the song, which were soft and melodic. And then the voice.

_I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you_

Cliché. Too obvious. A song about falling in love in a coffee shop, sung at a coffee shop open-mic. Castiel tried to tell himself it was a terrible choice, but the guy’s voice drew him back out to the crowd. 

_I never knew just what it was_

_About this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

Shit. Castiel caught Jo’s eye from across the room and nodded. He’s not too proud to admit when he’s wrong. 

The song continued, flowing beautifully between verses and the man never really looked up from his guitar until the end. Jo went up and stood in front of the microphone next to the man. 

“Give it up for Dean Winchester!”

Dean smiled ruefully and shook his head. He waved at the crowd and got up to put his guitar away. Castiel didn’t realize it until now but he’d been gravitating slowly towards the stage. Dean glanced up at him and smiled. 

“Um, hello.”

Dean reached out his hand. “Hi. I’m Dean.” 

Castiel took his hand and shook it. “Castiel. I work here. I just wanted, uh. To say you are really talented. And I might be loopy from the Benadryl I took. But… yeah. That’s it.” 

He turned around to walk away, eyes wide and mortified with himself. He bee-lined for the kitchen and went to the walk-in cooler to sit down for a minute, after putting on the coat sitting outside the cooler door. He wrapped the coat around his torso and leaned against the wall, eyes closed. He’d never felt so ridiculous. 

Ten minutes later, he walked out of the cooler to find Jo, tapping her foot impatiently. 

“Finally. Dean left, but he wanted me to give you this.” She held out her hand and gave him a slip of receipt paper with something written on the back. 

_Would you possibly want to get coffee with me sometime, maybe not loopy from Benadryl? -Dean_

At the bottom of the paper was a number. Castiel beamed. Maybe he did like open mic-nights after all.


End file.
